¿bailamos?
by Jass Weasley
Summary: se gustan, no se atreven a confesarlo...un baile...una palabra..un beso...solo eso cambio sus vidas..oneshot...BlaiseHermione


olas...aca les dejo un ficq se me ocurrio anoche, lo termine anoche, pero no lo podia subir...asi q, lo subo hoy...

es un one-shot...

espero q les guste...

chaus!...

* * *

El baile de fin de curso…¿cuanto tiempo lo había esperado?…siete años…siete años esperando un baile, pensando que seria genial, que no solo era un baile y listo…

Estaba deprimida…nunca pensaría que en esos momentos llegaría el baile…lo había esperado…pero no lo soñaba así…

El día anterior, el ante-último día de clases, Dumbledore les había explicado a todo los alumnos que cursaban su 7mo y último curso como sería el baile…

**_Flash back… _**

****

- Queridos alumnos, les informo a los alumnos que se encuentran cursando su último año que sus clases de esta tarde se han suspendido, ya que les tenemos que explicar como será su baile de mañana. El resto del alumnado tendrá clases normales, gracias – dijo el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos de 7mo se empezaron a preguntar y comentar como sería, para ellos, el baile de fin de curso.

Media hora después todos los alumnos, menos los ya nombrados de 7mo, dejaron el Gran Salón para irse a clases, mientras los demás se quedaban en el comedor a esperar que su director les explicase el baile.

- Alumnos, escúchenme bien – dijo el director parándose, el murmullo ya en bajo volumen se callo por completo -. Como saben, mañana será su último día de clases en el colegio – algunos se pusieron felices al darse cuenta de eso, mientras otros se ponían muy tristes al recordar que nunca volverían a pisar ese establecimiento -, por eso quería comentarles de que se tratara el baile:

El baile se realizara desde las 20:00 horas hasta las 00:00, pero los que deseen retirarse antes, son libres de hacerlo.

El baile constara, al principio, de una canción de despedida, y, el resto, será cantado por el grupo Las Brujas de Malbec (n/a: nose si se escribía así, pero espero que me entiendan) – un emocionado murmullo recorrió el Gran Salón -. Es obligatorio que todos los alumnos bailen, por lo menos, una canción.

En pocas palabras, será un baile común y corriente.

Ahora, ya pueden retirarse, y, los que quieren, pueden ir a Hogsmeade a comprarse ropas y cosas así, aun que también pueden ir a tomar algo por última vez. Gracias por su atención, pueden irse.

Después de esa aclaración todos los alumnos subieron a sus respectivas salas comunes a cambiarse y a buscar sus abrigos para irse a Hogsmeade.

**_Fin flash back… _**

Hermione Granger esperaba muy desilusionada a sus amigos que se encontraban comprando sus trajes de galas, ya que ella se compraría su vestido en otra tienda.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos cuando ellos, al fin, salieron satisfechos de sus túnicas, que eran iguales: negras.

- Son simples - opino Hermione cuando sus amigos les mostraban sus túnicas tomando unas Cervezas de Manteca en las Tres Escobas, ya que luego irían en busca del vestido de Hermione y luego a Honeydukes y a Zonko, para comprar todo lo necesario para la fiesta que, seguramente, se haría en la torre.

- Si, lo son, pero aunque sea son formales, no? – dijo Ron.

- Esta bien, estoy de acuerdo contigo – opino Hermione -. Ahora vamos a comprar mi vestido porque sino después se nos hará mas tarde – dijo mientras pagaba las tres cervezas y se iban a comprar.

Estuvieron media hora eligiendo el mejor vestido para Hermione, hasta que esta quedo satisfecha con este: era rosa, con muchas capas de flecos, sin tiras, sin escote, ajustado arriba, pero suelto abajo. Con unos zapatos de taco rosa pastel haciendo juego.

- Es hermoso! – exclamo Hermione al verlo cuando sus amigos se lo llevaron para que se lo pruebe, y, para alivio y felicidad del trío de oro, el vestido le quedaba perfecto.

Después de pagar se fueron a Honeydukes y, luego, a Zonko

Al día siguiente…en el baile…

- Mira a Granger, se nota que ha crecido – le dijo Zabini a Malfoy.

- Es acaso que te gusta Granger? – le pregunto.

- No, claro que no – trato de mentir.

- Oh no, claro que no, por eso hablas en sueños, no? – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara -: Hermione, Hermione que linda estas hoy – decía imitándolo mientras el moreno se ponía colorado al verse descubierto -. Blaise, a mi no puedes mentirme, no da la capacidad para hacerlo, podrías, pero no sabes disimular tu nerviosismo – le comentó.

- Esta bien, me gusta Granger, y que? A ti te gusta Ginny Weasley – le espetó imitando la sonrisa de su amigo -: oh Ginny, que linda que te encuentras, aun que siempre eres linda, no sabes cuanto te amo! – le dijo imitando su voz -. Jajajaja – se reía al ver al rubicundo rojo.

- Eres malvado! – le dijo pegándole amigablemente una piña en el brazo.

- Si, lo se – dijo riéndose ante la cara de baboso que ponía su amigo al ver entrar a la mas pequeña de los Weasley, que venía a darle o informarle algo a su hermano, pero, por lo visto, no era tan importante, si no los dos se hubieran ido.

Una hora más tarde solo el trío dorado, Lavender, Parvati y Zabini estaban descansando, pero, de un momento al otro, solo Hermione y Blaise estaban sentados.

- Vamos Blaise, eres un cobarde, no te atreves a pedirle que baile contigo a una chica, cobarde! – se decía a si mismo -. Ya, que va, si me rechaza no importa, no pierdo nada en intentarlo – se dijo a los cinco minutos, parándose decidido a pedirle bailar a la "chica de su sueños".

- Hermione – la llamó para no asustarla.

- Zabini, que quieres? – le pregunto.

- Llámame Blaise, por favor – le pidió.

- Esta bien, que quieres Blaise? – le dijo mas amable al ver que las intenciones de Blaise no eran malas.

- Te quería preguntar, si quisieras bailar conmigo – dijo temeroso a la respuesta de la castaña, sin saber que ella estaba esperando que se lo preguntara.

- Claro, no hay problema, Blaise – le dijo aceptando su invitación.

Ella se paro y se fueron a la pista de baile.

Bailaron como diez minutos y Blaise se la llevo aparte.

- A donde vamos? – le preguntó ella.

- Al lago, quiero hablar contigo – le respondió mientras la llevaba al lugar ya mencionado.

- Sobre que? – le inquirió.

- Ya veras – le respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron hasta su objetivo.

- Ahora si, de que me querías hablar? – le volvió a preguntar Hermione cuando los dos ya estaban sentados en el banco que Blaise izo aparecer.

- Hermione, primero que nada quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te hemos hecho en estos siete años Draco y yo – aclaro.

- Eso ya esta en el pasado – respondió la castaña.

- Bueno, lo segundo es que no pienses que lo que voy a decirte es mentira, porque hasta Draco se ha dado cuenta de lo que me pasa – trataba de explicarse pero la castaña lo interrumpió:

- Blaise, ve al grano – le pidió -. Que esta haciendo mucho frió – aclaró.

- Esta bien, voy al grano – dijo sacándose su capa y poniéndosela a Hermione -. Hermione, yo…yo te amo – le confeso -. Quisieras salir conmigo? – le pregunto temeroso. Hermione no sabia que responderle, así que se quedo en silencio, hasta que él la miro temeroso.

A ella le gustaba él, pero no sabia que decir, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

Se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso en los labios, al principio el no respondió, pero, cuando se recupero del shock, le empezó a corresponder.

- Claro que quiero salir contigo – le respondió la castaña cuando se separaron.

Pensar que la noche anterior pensaba que solo iba a ser un baile común y corriente, pensar que hace una semana soñaba que Blaise nunca la querría y que él se iba a casar dejándola a ella sola.

- Te amo – le dijo la castaña.

- Y yo a ti – respondió el moreno.

**_FIN _**

* * *

olas...espero q les haya gustado...chaus! 


End file.
